Luciano and Flavio: 2P! Vargas Brother Bonding
by Amydiddle
Summary: ((Some fluff, some fights, some OOC-ness all based off an RP with my FABULOUS Flavi)) Flavio was just trying to have a relaxing day and now he is stuck with his violent younger brother as a house guest because he decided to piss of Al. Brotherliness and 2P!fights will issue. Will Flavio survive his brother or will he go further into the insanity.*RATED T FOR SAFETY*2P!Romano 2P!Ita
1. Chapter 1

Luciano stomped up the stairs of the Southern Italian house grumbling. His clothes blood stained and his knife practically red. He stomped into his brother's unlocked house, leaving a trail of blood and dirt on the clean carpet. He ignored his brother's call for him to wash his hands before he touched anything. He dropped his bloodied knife on the coffee table in front of the blond.

The light haired Italian cringed at the dirtied thing and turned to look at the younger who was in the kitchen searching through the fridge for something, "The wine is where is always is." He called picked the knife up with a napkin his face screwed in disgust.

"Why do you think I always want to get drunk?" Luciano called from where we was; grabbing the bottle of wine. Flavio threw the knife into the sink and started to scrub the stain from his table.

"Because you always do," he stated wiping his forehead satisfied that the stain was out.

Luciano slightly pouted to himself taking some leftover pasta and putting it into the microwave, "No I don't."

"Please don't drink more than five bottles this time. I don't want to deal with your drunken self."

"Shut up you don't rule my life!" He practically yelled.

Flavio looked at the bloodied, dirt trial is brother had made and pursed him lips unhappily walking into the kitchen, "Take off your shoes…"

"No, they're fine where they are," the younger teased earned a comical, kind of ugly, squinted glare from Flavio making the other snort trying to hold back laughter. "What are you doing? You look like you smelt something terrible."

He older nation crossed his arms, "I have smelt something terrible, your manners have a horrible smell; of dirt and dried blood."

Luciano frowned as her took his food from the microwave and did a mock bow his voice filling with sarcasm as he remarked in a snide tone, "I'm sorry, your highness~"

The older nation just blinks and brushes it off and gives a small, forced smile, "You test my hospitality, dearest fratellino~." Luciano only smirks and sits on his brother's kitchen counter.

"I have no idea what you mean," he gets a fork and swirls the pasta, "I am being a respectful guest as always." His smirk grows into a smile as he takes a bite. He watches his older brother as he eats calmly; seeing the tell-tale signs that he is annoyed.

"How considerate of you," came the bitter remark, "Would you prefer a chair?" His brother eyed him behind his sunglasses. Luciano just shook his head no, keeping his bitter smile. Flavio forced a grin onto his face, "Of course…now I think I have to go call a carpet cleaner, and some maids,…or a guard dog."

Luciano grinned taking his last bite, "Sounds good, you do that." He kicks off his boot and watches them slide across the tiled floor of the kitchen leaving a streak of brown and red. Flavio quickly picks them up and rushes them outside, holding them arm length. Luciano watched, swinging his legs back and forth lazily as he threw the empty container and fork into the sink beside him.

He brother promptly entered shortly after, still with a strained smile. "As much as I lover your visits, Luciano –trust me I do- why are you here?" He giggled slightly in a strained way. His hands folded in a praying motion as he leaning towards his younger brother.

The younger frowned in mock hurt, "What can't I visit my dear fratello?" He chuckled before his face got serious. "Fine, I need a place to stay 'till Al stops chasing me down. I would usually fight him but I don't feel like getting my house blown up like the last time," he remarked as he hopped down from his seat on the counter.

Flavio moved to the counter and drummed his fingers on it, "And what makes you think he won't check here?" He inclined; tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

"He won't check here because he thinks I hate your guts…or that you are dead and someone else owns the house."

"And what did you do to the American, Fratellino?"

"I didn't do anything that concerns you," he crosses his arms and frowns, "So…"

The blond hums in thought before looking at the other Italian, "Fine, you can stay this once. Just remember Fratello loves you." He smirks seeing the blush rise on this brother's neck.

"I am not a baby, you don't have to say that anymore," he grumbles and looks away.

Flavio easily brushed off his baby brother's words, "Since you're here, and... have blown off some steam, as judged by my ruined carpet, why don't we do something? Like... oh I don't know... brothers?" He quirked a manicured eyebrow up at him expecting the rejection.

The younger shifts under this brother's gaze, "…what did you have in mind exactly?"

A smirk grew on the blonde's face, "So you are considering spending time with me? How wonderful~"

Luciano huffed and looked away, "Well I don't want to be an ungrateful guest."

Flavio smiled and clapped his hands together happily, "I have to admit, this is a pleasant change of mood," he states as he stands to full height from where he was leaning against the counter. "So, considering you can't exactly leave without blowing your cover and/or bringing Al back here, I say we find you something nice- and not bloodstained- to wear, good to eat, and...," he pauses and thinks, "hm…what else…"

His brother eyed him warily, "and what?"

"Well, this is the point where I'd normally offer to take whomever I was spending the day with shopping, as so they wouldn't look as bad in the future. But I don't want to test my luck with my dearest fratello~," he said in a sing-song voice scooting closer to his brother. His brother only glared at him before sighing.

"Fine, I'll change, the smell is starting to get to me anyway…and don't dress me up like you…" he stated reluctantly. Flavio smiles widely and gestures towards the hallway.

"That way to the bathroom," he chirps happily, "I'll go find something for you to wear…neutral tones." Get a grumbled fine, Flavio skipped off to his room and searched for clothes that weren't so…Flavio.

The younger Italian had gone into the bathroom, snickered at hos girly it was before stripping down and getting in the shower so he could clean off the blood and dirt from his battle. He turned on the shower and got in letting the warm water take away the dirt and grime.


	2. Chapter 2

Luciano glared at his brother as the older circled him. He stood in a tan button up and black pants but he still thought that they were too much as the shirt had gold buttons and the pants hadn't a single crease like they hadn't been worn. "They're too prissy," he muttered which only accomplished getting shushed by his brother.

"They aren't pastels and you don't have one of my fabulous scarves so no complaining," the blond smiled happily, "Let me just bask in you dressing nicely for once in your life." He closes his eyes and lets his smile grow. He opens them to find the younger in his face.

"Where is my knife, Fratello?" his voice was laced with warning. His brother just waved him off.

"I put it away; don't bother looking for it," he smirked as his brother walked off to look his weapon. He followed him as they arrived at the older's room and gasped when he looked in to see his brother holding his favorite scarf; about to rip it.

Flavio's face became pale not liking where this was going. His brother smirked, "Where is my knife, Fratello? You know I don't like when I don't have it."

Flavio stared at him, "Fratello, now…it's is no time to me rational." He reached to grab the scarf only to have it pulled out of his reach.

"Tell me or I rip it."

Flavio sighed and looked down, "In the kitchen drawer…with all the other knifes…kind of." He felt the scarf being pushed into his arms as his brother walked past. He followed still clutching the material and watched him search.

As soon as Luciano got his knife the prick of worry soon left and he walked into the living room; propping his feet on the coffee table. He peaked at his brother, who had left to put his precious scarf away, his brother's eyes twitched in annoyance and a fake smile was plastered on his face.

"Fine, whatever. I can clean when you leave. How long do you think it will take for Al to leave you alone?" the blond said trying to wave off the rudeness of the younger and get back on subject. Luciano's face twisted into a knowing, yet also evil smirk as he looked up at him.

"A week…maybe a month even. Looks like we finally get to do the 'brotherly bonding' that you always wanted Fratello~" his smirk grew as he saw his brother start to recall that, annoying, conversation.

"Oh, yes~ I remember that discussion~ I... also believe it was at your house with, _**your**_, furniture, but yes, bonding time," his fake smiles dropped some thinking about what kind of 'bonding activities' may happen…and hoped they didn't actually involve bonding. The suit was new and he didn't want to get it wrinkled anymore then it was then.

A thin smile made its way on to Luciano's face, "What is wrong with bonding at your house, Fratello?" He leaned his body closer, resting his head on his arms that were supported by his knees.

Flavio just waved off the comment trying to avoid answering and turned his back to his brother. Luciano's smile widened, "Okay then, Romano, let's bond." He threw his knife as the blonde's shoulder only to have it caught and his brother shaking his head at him.

"Oh Fratello, how long have I known you?" He tisks at him; observing the sharpened blade lazily.

"Since I was born," came the grumbled reply; all humor lost and playfulness lost and he smile replaced with a small scowl.

Flavio begins to lazily turn the knife in his hands, "Oh of course, how could I have forgotten?" He prepares to throw it back at the younger, "You would think by now I would have gotten used to your violent tendencies," came the snide remark as the knife wishes through the air towards Luciano.

Luciano catches the knife without even having to look at it. He moves it down and lazily begins to spin it on the tip of his finger, "I don't see how you are still not used to it." He doesn't take his eyes off the knife as he moves to lean back on the couch and glances at his brother, "Then again if it is anything like having a fashionista as a brother I can understand."

He stops the knife and looks up seeing the offense in his eyes; "Is it a crime to look nice these days?" he scoffs. He turns his back towards his brother searching for the T.V. remote. He glances at his brother from the corner of his eye.

Luciano leaned back and closed his eyes as the news started to play. He sat down in the arm chair and listened.

'_Hello, I'm Stacey Rowe and I am here on a high global alert. It seems World War Three is closer then it seems as the Nation of Italy bombed all up the American East-Coast, from the tip of Florida up to just hours away from the Capital of Washington D.C.-'_

Flavio turned to look at his younger brother with a shocked face, "…y-you said it was nothing important." He finally got out.

His brother didn't open his eyes; his calm demeanor stayed as he waved his brother off, "It wasn't important for you to know." He said it so casually like he had just failed a test in school and it wasn't really going to affect him.

Flavio stared at his brother processing information in his head before he put his hand over his mouth and snickered. Luciano cracked an eye open at the sound confused, "What?" was the simple question he asked.

"Just the whole, 'It's nothing important for me to know,' thing" He turns so his side is facing his brother and looks casually outside, "I understand, Luci, even though it must be really bad to be having a such a lovers quarrel."

Luciano's eyes shot wide open and he sat up immediately, taking his feet from the coffee table, "What! Me…and him…no! N-never!" Flavio saw the blush rise on his brother's cheek and his smile grew, he was cracking him. The seemingly invincible Luciano had one weakness that was known to one person; Flavio was that person and was the weakness.

"No need to get defensive, Fratellino." He chuckles seeing the blush start to die down on his brother's cheeks. He leans back in his seat and smiles at him, "I am not one to pass judgment."

"You always pass judgment," Luciano grumbled his arms crossed; but his grumbling soon disappeared as the T.V volume went up. "Why are you so interested in this?"

Flavio didn't pay him any mind as the images of the bombed area showed up on screen. His red eyes widened and he forced a grin on his face, the one he usually wore when he was stressed, and pointed at the screen. "Y-you …bombed…America…," he watched his brother's smirking face nod. "This is what you call nothing important? We just bombed…" he whined then groaned; rubbing his face again trying to get rid of the stress.

"You seem distressed, Fratello."

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, "It does appear that way…just leave me out of this won't you?" Flavio stands and just stares at the T.V. again. From behind he can hear his brother moving to stand.

"But Fratello," came his younger brother's sweet yet whining voice, "we are _**both **_Italia~." Luciano gracefully made his way over to Flavio and hugged him from behind, "We are in this together~" he practically sang his sadistic peaked out from his brother's shoulder.

Flavio just had a dead pan expression at his brother's sudden change of mood; he looked at the bi-polar nation and raised an eyebrow, "You have the weirdest timing to turn affectionate, Luciano."

A small pout went on the Northern Italian's face, "What do you mean? I am only trying to make this more of a bonding experience. Plus you always complain about me not hugging back, now you are complaining about my hugs. You wound me."

"…Funny I was going to say the same thing on a literal and mental pretext." Flavio whimpered as he turned to look at the other Italian who was smiling brightly.

"You are stuck with me Fratello," Luciano said as he patted the other's shoulder, "You're stuck with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Flavio's look was just full of disappointment at his younger brother's actions. Why had he gotten himself involved in this sort of mess…why did he always get himself involved in these sorts of things. He looked at his brother dead in the eyes; all smiles and humor gone. "I am glad to see I have no say on your suicide mission."

Luciano was caught off guard with his brother's seriousness. He had expected a strained smile or for the blonde to wave it off like everything that really mattered and involved him, but here he was disapproving his decisions. He was at a loss for words for the first time in what was probably decades. Anger boiled inside him, 'How dare he judge me…I'm the great Italian Empire he is a Has Been.'

"It's not like you are actually needed! You are just South Italy; you don't mean anything. I can do whatever I want without your say!" He yelled and stomped off in another direction and went back into the kitchen in what would call a childish rage.

Flavio just crossed his arms and stayed silent keeping his static face. The sound of breaking glass could be heard from behind the kitchen door making him look down at his feet and hold his forehead dramatically. "Those were imported," he numbly called.

After a few minutes Luciano stopped and sat amongst the shards playing with them almost. He stared at them lazily his anger starting to burn out. 'Why can't he see that I don't really want to do this fight either but my might was questioned and my pride. I just want him to be proud of me for once, instead of judging my every move.'

Flavio sighed and walked in quietly and saw Luciano sitting amongst what were his wine glasses. He sighed and went over to him; his hands up and walking slowly like he was approaching a baby deer. "…Fratellino?" he asked unsure if he should approach his bipolar brother.

Luciano doesn't even acknowledge him and continues to play with the deathly shards; small cuts appearing on his hands. Flavio takes a step closer and puts a hand lightly on the other's shoulder, "Luci…?" Luciano flinches at the touch and quickly shrugs the hand off.

"Go away…" he muttered without even looking up at the blonde. Flavio gets right in front of him so he is forced to look at him. They stare at each other and tension builds in the room until Luciano looks away with a huff; not in the mood for this silly brotherly staring contest.

Flavio looks at him before pulling him in for a hug; making sure to avoid the shards of glass, "It's okay Fratellino. Fratello's here." He patted the younger's back ignoring his struggles.

"I said go away!" he struggled against his brother's embrace.

"Ssshhhh~ just let it happen Fratello."

Luciano blinked and looked at his brother's head, "…are you sure you aren't drunk? Because that was creepy even for me. "Flavio smiled and laughed.

"Pretty sure I'm not," he let go of his brother and straightened, "Now let's clean me floor. Of blood. Again." His shoulder's slumped at thinking about doing such a task again. They slumped even more when he saw his brother wasn't even trying to help. He just stayed on the floor amongst the shards looking at his bleeding hands.

"I don't see why I have to clean your stupido kitchen."

Flavio sighed, "Fine, I'll clean your hands first. Just don't drip blood all over my nice carpet- I'm already going to be neck deep in cleaner's bills."

The younger nodded and got up brushing the small bits of glass off of him. He gracefully avoided the glass and made his way to the bathroom to disinfect the cuts and bandage them.

Flavio sighed and put his gloves on and started picking up the larger pieces on glass, "Every time you come to visit," he muttered as he threw the glass into the trashcan and got out the vacuum. He called out to his brother as he plugged it in, "Hey, Luciano? I was thinking hard wood floors. Easy to clean and all."

Luciano winces as the anti-biotic hit his hand and listened to his brother's suggestion. He smirked, "Don't see why you haven't thought about it before."

Flavio turned on the vacuum and got rid of all the glass and was now starting on getting out the stains, "Carpet just looks better, you know?" He looked at the stains again and sighed, "Well, when it is _**clean **_that is. I don't know how you deal with it."

Luciano started bandaging up his hands as he walked back out of the bathroom, "It also gets dirtier faster, and you are always complaining about it." He leaned against the kitchen's door frame and watched his brother clean.

Flavio only shrugged and turned to look at him, "So, what about you? Just drag home all of your, erm, 'prizes', or do you leave them on someone's doorstep like a cat." He smirked at his brother who only gave him a small glare.

"I am not a cat," he stated without emotion before a spark of mischief gleamed on his eye. "I have a cellar for them, or at least Kuro does I don't want to keep the bodies; and I do keep my house clean. This is all for you, Fratello~." He tilted his head to the side and gave a teasing smile, "and I have hardwood floors so I don't have to hassle with the cleaning like you do."

"How considerate of you," Flavio answered back with sarcasm.

"I try, I really do." Luciano grabbed the wine bottle he had left out and looked at his brother. Flavio ignores his brother as he Luciano opened the bottle and took a long swing from it eyeing him. "Why are you so obsessed with your house? You need to relax Mister Stuffy."

Flavio scoffed at his comment, "Well one of us has to be an adult."

Luciano glared at him, "I am very mature, Fratello...just not when it is just you and me alone." He looked away and took another sip from the bottle.

Flavio smiled and scooted closer to his brother, "That's so sweet~ you can be yourself around me~" he cooed.

Luciano glares at him, "I can loosen up and not be a leader is the better words. It gets exhausting. And we are brothers…" he trailed off and but the bottle down. Flavio smiled and skipped over to his brother.

He practically picked up Luciano and swung him around in a giant bear hug, "D'awwwwwww~ you're adorable when you're not so mean and rude and intimidating~. " He giggled and continued to hug him.

Luciano squirmed in the hug, "Put me down or I will stab you in the eye!"

"Oh you wouldn't do that."

A violent glint came into the younger's eye and he smirked, "Oh Fratello, you doubt me and my word. That is very bad."

Flavio became silent and set him down; backing up. This was not good.

**A/N: …Um hey…I'm the writer…or one of them…I am just making a quick note…My Luci. And how I even RP and act like him is that he can be very bi-polar. Emotions were never his strong point…he knows how to control them just they are hard to control. **


	4. Chapter 4

Luciano's smile is one of twisted thoughts as he takes out his knife, "Oh Fratello, you are so stupido at times. Do you really think you are off the hook?"

Flavio stared at him, "What happened to the earlier brotherliness? You were so cute and adorable and now you're... not." He took a step back away from his brother and his evil gaze. Why couldn't his psychopathic brother be normal for more than thirty minutes?

"Shut up." He glared and pointed the knife at Flavio coming closer to him so it was near his neck.

"Fine, fine. Absolutely terrifying, jumped right out of my skin," Flavio said as he lifted his hands up in surrender. He watched Luciano closely as he got closer and put the cold metal of the knife onto his brother's neck.

"It's too easy," he smirked glancing at his brother's indifferent expression. He pressed the knife harder onto Flavio's neck and watched as the blood started to come out and drip down, "Looks like your suit is stained, Fratello. Better clean it out." He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

Flavio's face looked into one of hidden anger, "... Luciano, you know how I hate to lose my temper, but I must inform you that this was _**brand new**_." He quickly grabbed his brother's arm and tried to wrestle the weapon out of his brother's grip making sure it was away from his neck.

Luciano was surprised by his brother's attack, "Let go!" He pulled back but because of the cuts on his hands his hold on his weapon was weak. He quickly observed how his brother was standing and pulled back a fist and punched his unguarded face.

Flavio falls back because of the force of the punch; he kicks him blindly hoping to stall him as he gets back on his feet. Luciano stumbles back from the unexpected kick and growls deciding quickly to go in for another punch.

Flavio quickly dodges the punch, backing up; reaching for where he knows his retired gold crossbow was hidden. He quickly grabs it and aims at his heavily panting brother. Luciano looks around and ducks behind the couch as soon as he sees his brother's finger twitch as if to shoot.

Flavio makes his area behind the overturned coffee table. Luciano throws when his brother dodges for cover and the knife lodges into the table. He growls and curses under his breathe. He takes out his last knife from his pocket after tightening the bandages that are wrapped around his hands.

Flavio situated himself behind his makeshift base and aimed his crossbow; his mind taking him back to the battle fields as he searched for the enemy, his brother.

Luciano licked his lips in anxiousness and peaked out only to have an arrow graze his nose as he begins to duck back. He glares and tightens his grip on his knife. He was limited on ammo and weapons making him feel cornered and he never liked this feeling.

They glared at each other from behind their cover; as if daring the other to make the first move in this pointless battle. Luciano kept a whit knuckled grip on his knife; Flavio set his bow up like a sniper both ready for the next attack. The blood continues to trickle down the blonde's neck.

After a lot of thought Luciano quickly ducked to the right breaking the eye contact with his brother. He begins to make a quick break for his brother.

Flavio was unprepared for the sudden action and tried to get his aim back onto his younger brother. He quickly began to shot blindly hoping one shot would stop his murderous brother.

Luciano dodges as many as he can and gets in good throwing range he throws the knife just as an arrow pieces throw his left leg getting a surprised yelp and he falls onto the floor. The knife flies and grazes Flavio's arm causing the blonde to cringes at the feeling.

Luciano pushed himself up, ignoring the arrow that was more than half way through his leg and continued his journey only for his leg to give out a giant shock of pain and he stumbles over his own two feet, "FUCK!" He cries as he falls once again.

Flavio makes his way over to his brother shakily. Luciano was trying to pull the arrow out but his face just showed how much pain he was in. Flavio helps Luciano over to a wall shakes his head, ashamed. "I am so sorry, Fratellino. "

"Shut up...you won fair and square. If this was a battle field I would be left for dead," he said it bitterly looking at his bleeding leg.

"We can either go to the hospital or take care of the arrow ourselves. Either ways it's going to hurt badly," he looked at his brother with worry. Luciano may act tough but he can still feel pain.

Luciano crossed his arms and glared, "I don't need the stupid hospital…" he grumbled and bit his lip slightly in doubt.

Flavio gave a stiff nod, "…okay…you're going to need something to bite onto to keep from hurting your…" he makes a circle around the other's face, "face."

Luciano quickly ripped the already ruined shirt and looked at Flavio with a small hint of worry in his eyes, "Can I…." Flavio looked up at him, "Never mind just do it." Luciano gulped out and put the cloth in his mouth.

Flavio nodded and kept a poker face as he grabbed the arrow and started to pull. Luciano screamed at the fire of pain and grabbed onto Flavio's outstretched hand. He squeezed so hard he was slightly afraid he may have broke it but right now he was more focused on how much pain he was in.

Flavio's expression never changed and he quickly threw the bloody arrow away and getting a towel pressing it on the heavily bleeding wound. Luciano panted heavily at the extreme pain but it slowly died down and he stared at his brother.

Flavio was seemingly unaffected by any of this, or was he just hiding the worry? Luciano had a hint of hope that he was cared for just a bit more then he thought he was, "W-what's with the p-poker face? It n-not like I'm dying."

"Yes, but you are bleeding over _**everything**_."

His hope came crashing down and he glared at him, "I'm sorry I was shot though the FUCKING LEG!" He winced, "It's not like I can control my bleeding...next time I'll try to be more considerate where I bleed in your house."

Flavio didn't look at him as he made sure the towel had enough pressure, "Grazie, now hold this while I go get something to sew this shut with." Luciano growled to himself and nods; reaching to hold the bloodied towel.

Flavio gets up and goes searching for the first aid kit; Luciano watched him disappear. He made sure he was gone before he peaked at the wound. He gagged at the sight of the wound and quickly covered it again.

Flavio comes back in with the first aid kit and sits next to Luciano. He hadn't showed emotions for the longest time. Luciano was seriously starting to worry about his mental state.

"Fratello, are you sure you are okay?" Luciano asked worriedly.

Flavio quickly waved it off, "I'm fine~ I'm fine, just not used to you getting hurt like this." He laughed his nervous laugh and searched through the first aid kit.

Luciano scooted back, "I've had worse…trust me this is nothing."

"Okay time to do this~" Flavio clapped his hands together and got out the needle and began to stich up the wound.

Luciano winced at the feeling of the needle going in and out of his leg. He eventually just tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling; letting his mind wander. He didn't even realize that Flavio had finished the stitching.

"Oooohhh Luuuuccciii~" Flavio clapped his hands in front of his brother's face trying to get his attention.

Luciano blinked in surprise and looks at the blonde, "What?"

"You've been staring into space for about five minutes," Flavio sang and looked away, "NotDaydreamingAboutAlfredOrLutzOrKuroIDon'tJudgeWereYou." He quickly got out and stood up.

"Shut up…" Luciano glared and observed his leg, "Can I stand?"

"On your own…no."

Luciano glared at his leg and starting using the wall to help himself up; he was Luciano Vargas, he wasn't going to let a petty injury stop him.

Flavio watched him and smirked, "You're going to need your dearest fratello's help." Luciano glared at him and leaned against the wall still trying to stand.

"See…I'm fine," he put more pressure onto the leg and winced; trying to ignore the worried look he was getting. He looked down with an embarrassed blush; the pain was just too much, "Fratello…Ineedyourhelp."

"Of course you do, dear. Come here," he lifted the younger nation to his feet easily and smiled at him when he heard a muttered, "Grazie."

Flavio helped his brother limp to a chair. Luciano sat down and sighed at the relief of the pain leaving his leg. His eyes closed as he relaxed. "Looks like we have to begin training again Fratello, we are starting to forget each other's fighting styles," he said as he peaked at the blonde

Flavio chuckled then saw that his brother was serious, "Wait…you're serious about this?"

Luciano nods, "I am always serious about training, Romano."

Flavio bit his lip and looked away, "I can exercise on my own, where I'm not risking staining my clothes with sweat and dirt and whatever you three practice out there."

Luciano looked at him with those eyes that no older brother could resist, "Fine…" he watched as the small smile slipped onto Luciano's face. 'Yep, the torture of training was worth watching Luciano crush on Germany', he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fratello…can we have gelato?"

Flavio looked over at his brother confused look; he had ruined his clothes, gotten extremely injured and all he wanted was some gelato? "Um sure…after we change out of these ruined outfits."

Luciano looked down at his current attire, "I guess they look bad…I think they look better this way but whatever you say."

"You're allowed to have your opinion, and I recognize that. Your opinion is just wrong," his brother said bluntly; crossing his arms with a smug expression. "It's just a shame you had to rip up _**my **_clothes I so generously lent you."

Luciano rolled his eyes, "I bet they were out or going out of style and that is why you let me wear them."

Flavio gasped and clutched his hand over his heart in a dramatic shock, "Dearest fratello, it's been the first time in years you let me play dress up with you and you think I would give you something _**cheap**_ and _**out of style**_?" His façade faded quickly as he waved his hand around in the air, "Okay, yes, maybe they were a couple years old, but that's beside the point."

"I feel the love," sarcasm dripped from Luciano's words as he gave his brother a very unamused faces.

"None the less, they're ruined now. Come on, we'll find you something else and throw those rags away," Flavio motioned for the door. The younger sighed and got up from his seat wincing; clutching the chair for support.

From behind the Northern Italian, arms wrapped around him for help in support, "We'll move faster if you're not going furniture to furniture~" Luciano opened his eyes and looked at his brother; eyeing the still open wounds on him.

Luciano gave a small nod, "Then maybe you can heal your own wounds...hm?"

Flavio chose to ignore his brother's concerns, "Leave it. It's fueling my hate fire." His only reaction he got from his brother was a sigh and him shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Flavio grinned and helped his brother on the journey to his closet; Flavio opens the closet with the best of his abilities holding onto his brother and what is reveals is a whole room full of clothes.

"Why," Luciano inquired, "do you need all of these clothes?"

"It's a hobby. Dress of success, and all that," the blond said.

"I thought I has a fratello, not a sorella."

"I take offense. Maybe if you dressed better people would like you more," Flavio scoffed.

"You don't need people to like you to rule over them," Luciano countered.

"Mmm, don't get into Machiavelli, fratellino. Once you bring up a philosophy everything goes down a confusing and fatalistic whirlpool," he waved off his younger brother easily and started to sort through the clothes.

Luciano messaged his temples, "Whatever; just shut up my head hurts and you aren't helping it," he groaned.

Flavio huffs at his brother's rudeness and abandons him at the door frame so he could look through the clothing better. Luciano watched him and scanned all the clothes. "How much clothing do you have?" he wondered aloud.

Flavio looked at him and starts to softly count each article of clothing; hearing his brother groan in annoyance he started to count louder.

"It was a rhetorical question; don't actually count!"

A satisfied smirk spread across the blonde's face as he grabbed a shirt and held it in his brother's general direction before hanging it up with an annoyed sigh. "Fratellino, you are so hard to find good color's for…I think it's the hair color," he tapped his chin, "You know what you should do?"

"What?" came the reluctant response.

With a dramatic hair flip; Flavio grinned, "Well, obviously you weren't blessed with _**naturally angelic blond locks**_, such as I, but you can still dye it a pleasant color~"

"My hair is fine."

"Hon…your hair is burgundy," Flavio pouted at the blunt response.

The headache and the constant bickering and rants from his brother were starting to get to the younger Italian; he glared at his brother, "It's fine. Why do you always want to change something about me?" He kept the eye contact with his brother as his glare intensified, "I think I'm fine, Lutz thinks I'm fine, Kuro thinks I'm okay. Why can't you?"

"There's always something you can change to better your position," he pointed out.

Luciano sighed in defeat, "Just give me a black shirt and some jeans…you at least have those?" With a nod the clothing was thrown at him which he easily caught. Luciano changed with some difficulty and was quickly dragged off by his older brother. He was pushed into the couch and Flavio stood over him.

"Well, then, fratellino, I'm going to get dressed and clean my neck you so graciously decided to- attempt to- slit. I shall be back," and with that Flavio swept out of the room with so much grace he could be a ballerina.

Luciano huffs and looks at the ruined living room with a sigh a small smile appearing. He looks around and starts fiddling around with his cell phone. A few minutes later Flavio creeps up behind him, "TellAlISaidHi~"

Luciano jumped in surprise; and embarrassed blush spread over his face, "Who says I was talking to that idiota?"

Flavio just sits and laughs and pokes his brother's cheek until it gets swatted away and Luciano put his phone back into his pocket.

"So…gelato then?" He eyes his brother with that smile and chuckles when he sees the phone go back into the pocket, "Don't be ashamed, Fratello~" With that comment his scoots away from his younger brother.

"Ashamed of what?" Luciano glared but his face was mixed in confusion, "Flavio…really what do I have that I seem to be ashamed of?"

Confusion lit up Flavio's face, "You... aren't seeing Al? There's... nothing going on?" They stared at each other as question silently bounced between them.

"You thought… No...why would I like that, Idiota? I bombed him because he was testing my patience. You really thought me and him were..., "He gives him a disgusted face, "That is so gross...besides I already have my eye on..." he breaks off where he was going and his face shines as red as a tomato.

An evil grin spreads across Flavio's face and he steps closer to his brother, "…Lutz~" He giggled.

"N-no...we are just allies...I c-could never...he's so...and me and him...never...it would never work...," the blushing got worse as well as the stutter but Flavio didn't seem to pick up on the signs as he kept listing names.

"Kuro? Matt? Klaud? Cut me off any time, fratellino."

The embarrassment died down as more names were listed, "I don't like any of them. Kuro has no respect for anyone. Matt...he is...fine I guess but is dedicated to the Allies and his family. Klaud...no...Never. So will you _**PLEASE **_stop it?"

Flavio crosses his arms and nods, "…its Oliver isn't it?"

"FLAVIO!"

"Alright, alright…I'm done…" Flavio smiled holding his hands up in a small gesture of surrender, "ButIt'sTotallyLutzDon'tEvenLieToMeFratellino~"

Luciano groans in annoyance and buries his face in his hands, "I don't like that German, How could I ever love someone so...so...Lutz. Besides...I don't need a relationship..."

Flavio walks over and sits down next to him; hugging him close, "I know, I know… So is he dating someone or in the closet or are YOU ooooorrrr..." Flavio begins to pet his brother's head trying to get him to come out.

"I don't like him...I don't..."

"Mmhmm, mmhmm. Of course, honey."

"…stop touching me."

"Nope~"

"Why not?"

"Because…you're in love~" Flavio grins still petting his brother

"I am not in love! I will not do it again!" With a swift motion Luciano grabs his brother's arm and twists it enough to cause pain.

"Okay, okay you've made your point….so still want the gelato?" He cringes and examines his arm that his brother so graciously released before deciding glaring at his ceiling would be better.

"I still want it."


End file.
